match made in hell
by A-L-L-I-S-O-N-22
Summary: one of chase old friends come to visit him but it breaks camerons heart cameron and chase story


A match made in hell

Chase is single, he has no family with him, and he doesn't really have a lot going for him but his looks, well that's what he thinks. Do the people around him feel sorry for or does one of them even love him? The real question is does HE love another duckling?

Chase, Cameron, and Forman are in the coffee room having chit chat and house is about to see a clinic patient

He walks into the room and a young pretty blonde is sitting down

With an Australian accent she says

"I'm Jessica Fellows Kennedy"

House looks in the file

"I see you're Australian"

"You don't have to look in a file to know that" she replies

House looks at her with a raised eyebrow

"You have a cough, take a thing we doctors like to call cough medicine and go home"

He opens the door to leave

"I already did" he says

He stops in his tracks and turns around

"Then why do you waste my time" he asked

"I am actually here to see someone"

"A doctor maybe" he asked sarcastically

"He is a doctor, I came to see a Robbie Chase; do you know him?"

"I know a Robert Chase but no Robbie" he teases her

"I'm use to calling him Robbie" she says with a giggle

House does a fake laugh

"I'll got get ROBBIE" he says as he leaves

He walks into the break room with a smirk on his face

"Robbie, there is someone to see you in the clinic room"

Chase thinks for a bit

"No one has called me Robbie since"

He stops, thinks and laughs

"What room" he asked with excitement

"Twelve"

He laughs and leaves to the clinic

Cameron watches him practically skip down the hall and wonder who he is about to see

"Who is he going to see" she asks house

"One of his BUDDIES from the down under"

"She hot" Forman asks casually

"Who says he's a girl" Cameron asks Forman with a tone

"Oh yeah, tall, blonde, and she has Chases sexy accent going on" House says with a smirk

"How did you know she was a girl" Cameron asks Forman

"Chase is never happy to see a patient unless it's a girl or someone he know, in this case it's both"

"How can you tell he's excited?" She asks with a very annoyed tone

"You saw the way he was walking; he walks the same way when you're around him"

Cameron looks at him, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about

"Why would he get excited to see me?"

"Like you don't know" he says with both of his eyebrows raised

Cameron didn't like the way the conversation was going so she shuts up and thinks about what was said

Meanwhile Chase opens the door with a huge grin

"Why if it isn't J.F Kennedy her self"

Jessica gets up and gives him a hug

"It's good to see you again Robbie"

"You to" he says with a smile

They stare into each others eyes for a quick second

"So why are you in America?"

"I have a business trip and to visit you, I heard what happened to your dad I'm sorry"

Chase looses his happy facial expression

"It's ok" he says with a frown

"I'm sorry I brought it up" she says grabbing his hand

He looks down at them holding hands

"So did you already get looked at?" he asks changing the subject

"Yeah I have a cough"

"Is that it?"

"It was just an excuse to see you"

Chase blushes

"I missed you" he says

"I missed you too" she says hugging him again

They stare into each others eyes for the second time but this time for a little bit longer

"C'mon I'm sure the other would want to meet you"

"I already met one, a doctor house I think it was"

"You do not want to get to close to him" he says with a giggle

"He seemed nice"

"That's probably because you said my name and he was just humoring you"

They laugh and Chase opens the door for her and they step outside

Cameron can see them walking towards the break room through the glass walls and hopes they don't step inside

Too late; Chase opens the door for Jessica and they walk inside

"I will like you to meet Jessica, she was a friend in college" he says putting his arm around her shoulder

Cameron can see how close they are and can't help but get jealous

Forman ogles the pretty blonde and stands up and holds out his hand

"I'm Eric Forman"

They shake hands

"Nice to meet you, Jessica Kennedy"

"This is my other colleague Allison Cameron" he says walking over to her and leaning his hands against the back of her chair

"I would love to stay and chat but I have clinic duty" she says quickly shaking her hand

Cameron opens the door and leaves as quickly as she could

Chase watches her rush through the hallway and wonder why she was like that

"I'm sorry for that" Chase apologizes on her be half

"If she's busy she's busy" she says not trying to get mad

Chases watch goes off

"It's break time"

He turns to Jessica

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure I'm starving"

He opens the door for her like a gentle man and they head to his car

"Did you set them up" Forman asks House

"Why did I spoil your small chance with the hot Australian Blonde?"

"No but its chase and c" he stops

"For get it" he tells House leaving the room

The next day chase arrives at work alone and walks into the break room where Cameron and Forman are sitting

"Where's Jessica" Forman asks

"She has a life she can't be around me all the time"

"You wish" he says with a smile

They laugh but Cameron doesn't

"What happened last night?" Forman asks with curiosity

"I don't want to get into things if you know what I mean" he smirks

"I thought she was just a friend" Forman giggles

"Well after last night we might be more" he laughs

"Can we just get back to work" Cameron says raising her voice

"What work" Chase ask with a giggle

Cameron glares at him and it goes to silence, Chase and Forman pound it

"I thought you weren't sup post to date patients" Cameron says quietly

House walks in

"Sounds like someone has a case of the spoz duz" he says sarcastically

Chase looks at him and laughs

"She's wasn't my patient she was house"

"Any patient" she says storming out if the room with chase following her

Forman get up to watch

"Leave it, we can watch it here and not have to hear them yelling" house tells him

Forman laughs and sits back down watching them through the window

"What about Sebastian?" Chase yells

"That's different" Cameron yells looking back at Chase

"How, because it's you, because what he did for a living or because you two where in love"

"We weren't in love and we didn't have sex" she says heading for the clinic

"We did, does that mean that were in love"

Cameron stopped when he said that thinking of what to say next

"Just leave me alone Chase"

"You want me to leave; you know Jessica asked me to go back to Australia with her so I guess I have my answer now"

Cameron stops and turns around but Chase had already left and she goes into a room crying thinking she was alone

"Doctor are you ok?" the patient asks

Cameron looks up to the well dressed women

"I'm fine" she lies wiping a tear

"Can I trust a crying doctor?" she says with a small grin

"I'm fine"

"You know I was a therapist for a couple of years; I'm a professor now at college but I think I can help"

"I'm here to treat you, not the other way around" Cameron says with a smile trying to cover up her true feelings

"Don't worry it's on the house" she says with a friendly grin

Cameron laughs and sits down

"What's the problem oh by the way my name is Barbra Locksley"

She shakes Cameron's hand

"What's the problem?"

"I think I might be in" she can't finish her sentence

"Love" Barbra asked

"Yes but I don't think we can ever be more then co worker's"

"So he's a doctor"

"Yes he is and I don't think he feels the same way"

"What did he do to make you cry?"

"He has a girlfriend, well he is from Australia and so is she, one of his friends came to America and she is a girl, but after last night they became more than just friends"

Barbra looked at her with kind eyes

"We got into a fight about her, he knows I don't like that he's dating her and I guess we went to far and now he's moving back with her"

"This other doctor loves you to"

Cameron looked at her; happy but interested

"What do you mean" Cameron asked wiping her last tear away

"The seems to care a lot about what you think of him, if you don't like what he does he tries to fix it"

"But he told me himself that he was moving back with this Jessica girl"

"He lied, he only said that so he would know if you would care if he left or not, he wanted to know if you felt the same way about him"

Cameron smiled

"Do you love him?"

Cameron thought for a second

"I'll have to go" she laughed

Barbra knew what she was going to do so she took her coat and left after Cameron did

Cameron is walking quickly to find Chase, she looks through the glass window of the break room to see him sitting there alone lost in his thoughts

Cameron opens the door to break his concentration

"It's done with" chase tells her with a sigh

"What is" she asked already knowing what he was going to say next

"I told Jessica that it would never work out because I'm staying here"

Cameron smiled and sat down next to Chase

"I've been talking with someone"

"With who"

"That doesn't matter, she made me realize something that I never knew before and I have to ask; do you feel the same way about me that I do with you" he asked holding his hand

Chase laughed

"What's so funny" Cameron asked with a chuckle in her voice

"You never knew"

"Knew what"

"Out of all the people I thought YOU would have figured it out first"

Cameron doesn't want to play games anymore and rolls her eyes

"Tell me" she orders

"You never noticed how weird I am when I'm around you, or the way I practically skip down the hallway when where walking together" Chase says laughing

Cameron laughs, this time she like the way the conversation is going

"It's always been you" he says putting his other hand on the already holding hands

Cameron smiles and leans in for a kiss

They kiss a real kiss this time and it is the best moments of there life

They end it with a hug and they kiss again

The second kiss ends quickly with a familiar voice

"So you finally figured out Cameron" he says with a smile

Cameron and Chase are laughing and they stop to look into each other eyes and they can hear Forman awing

The end


End file.
